


I am Daiki

by kokode



Series: Attack on Angst [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confused look. Head tilting to the side. A whisper - "Who are you?" - and Aomine Daiki's world comes crashing down upon him all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Daiki

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any of its characters. If I did I'd have AoKaga frick fracking 24/7 365 days/year :3

A confused look. Head tilting to the side. A whisper - _"Who are you?"_ \- and Aomine Daiki's world comes crashing down upon him all over again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It's been 10 years since the bluenette first experienced the pain of having the love of his life forget about him. Looking at the redheaded male now, who's still waiting for some sort of reply from him, he couldn't help but notice how time has truly aged the both of them physically (well, concerning the other, it's both physically and mentally.)

Sensing the other start to get irritated for the lack of response (Daiki's, that is), he smiled a bit sadly and said, "I'm Daiki. It's nice to meet you, Taiga."

And the process of getting to know each other starts all over again. Setting aside the heartache that's eating away inside him, Aomine swore to himself and Kagami that he will remember for the both of them, that he will not tire of getting reacquainted with his lover over and over and over again until a time comes when the redhead regains his former self and Aomine's world, somehow, becomes whole again.


End file.
